


Robot Intervention

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, Time Travel, Violence, aka R2D2 watched Terminator and knew what it had to do, cursing, look if anyone deserves to fix things it's R2D2, the droid has seen enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: R2D2 ain't got time for no Sith Lords.
Relationships: R2-D2 & The Family
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Robot Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has probably done this before but I can't take the suspense of this show knowing where it is going and I am not okay and I needed to release my feelings somehow.
> 
> I just started S7E9 of clone wars and I am not ready.
> 
> I can't take this.
> 
> EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE SAD also justice for Padme I will never forgive this fucking franchise for the suffering it put her and Obi Wan and Ahsoka and everyone through and Anakin... he knows what he did. I feel for him being manipulated but he fucking made his bed.

R2-D2 has seen a lot in its droid life.

And if there's one thing it knows- that the force can be used to travel back in time and fuck shit up.

And that's exactly what the droid intends to do.

Or, more specifically, it intends to fuck up a certain someone's shit a whole kriffing lot.

It's not like R2 needs to listen to the balance of the force. R2D2 is anarchy personified, and metaphysical constructs of nebulous efficacy can suck it's janky exhaust ports for all it cares.

\--

Theoretically, messing with the timeline is a tricky business. However, R2D2 is very good at calculations, having survived so much shit. And when that fails, it can always rely on C3PO to have it's motherboard, even as a distraction. (But R2 knows to keep C3PO out of the line of fire. As much as R2 loves adding excitement to C3PO's life, the protocol droid deserves a break, too.)

That, and Anakin did outfit him with a lot of gizmos.

Something should be stored on hand to neutralize a Sith Lord after all R2's extensive travels.

And failing that, R2D2 will just push Sheev Palpatine down an electrical shaft and then a few more, just to make sure it sticks for good.

(R2 will make sure it deactivates all the chips in the clones first, because they deserve to have their autonomy back.)

And then, if gravity doesn't do the fucking job right, R2 will get creative. It has a lot of options for setting Sith Lords on fire, and doesn't intend to let any stone go unturned.

\--

And so, armed with the knowledge of the future and the wisdom of not giving two fucks about anything other what must be done, R2D2 goes back to assassinate the chancellor of the Republic and end the war before it can hurt its family.

Padme, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, Han, Shmi, Chewbacca, Rex, Fives, Cody, Echo, all the other clones, Rey, Finn, Poe, Ben, the Jedi, other force users, and the free people of the galaxy all deserved that much.

Especially Anakin, even if someone definitely needs to get him some real help before he makes some decisions even R2 can't defend. 

But R2 is ready. It's been preparing it's whole life.

Time to go back to the past, and make sure the future never knows the worst of what could happen, so long as R2's family doesn't get torn apart.

And R2 will admit, kicking Sheev Palpatine's ass definitely will be fun. R2 likes a challenge and a good brawl as much as anyone, and it's been a long time since it's had a thrill of over a billion watts running through it's circuitboards.

And then it can move on to starting the droid liberation and emancipation movement, one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to go back to suffering through the pain this show puts me through.
> 
> also if anyone has any fix it fic recommendations or nothing bad happens fics- I'm gonna need them please send recs. Please.
> 
> EDIT: I finished the series. I'm gonna need a break from writing star wars for a bit. and i'm gonna eat a lot of chocolate.


End file.
